Human Contact
by candidata
Summary: Is it a crime to want a little human contact? Catherine and Grissom finally reach a long awaited understanding


Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: Supervisor

Spoilers: Weeping Willows

Author's Notes: Just an idea that came to me a while ago, that I shared with Jen H. So I thought I should get it down on paper...

Summary: Is it a crime to want a little human contact?

Chapter 1/1

Human Contact

She felt her knees buckle as she slowly slid down the wall to the floor in her hallway. The door closed silently behind her. She flung her keys and her purse across the hallway into the living room.

She didn't try to hide her tears or hurt anymore. She had done that at work, trying her best not to flinch, when she heard his response to her: Is it a crime to want a little human contact?

He on the other hand had seen the evident hurt in her eyes for a second, before she had given him a cool and collected stare. He had been genuinely hurt which had contributed to those words, he now wished he could take back: I guess that is why I don't go out!

He stood outside her house. The night was silent and surprisingly cold. All he could hear was her sobs that flowed freely and sliced his heart into tiny pieces. He knew he had steeped way over the line. He had to make it right.

Her head snapped up as the sound of someone knocking on the door killed the silence only the sound of her crying had disturbed.

His hand reached for the door handle just as she opened the door.

They stood opposite each other, silently for a while, before she slowly steeped back and allowed him entrance. He noticed her still wet cheeks and red eyes. She his apologetic demeanor. He was thankful when she let him enter. Now he had to convince her that he too needed human contact. He needed her.

- What are you doing here? The words hitting him like icy daggers.

- I wanted to explain why I said what I did. He tried to get back into her good books. But failed miserably. She took one look at him, sure this was not the words and answers she had been aching for.

- I don't want to hear your explanation, she simply stated before she walked around him to the door and yanked it open.

- Please leave, she told him.

- Not until you've heard what I have to say, he said.

That did it. She slammed the door shut and walked back to him and backed him up against the door. Anger and fury obvious in her eyes.

- You do remember that you were the one who left our last conversation? This better be damn good, she yelled at him.

He looked at her and reached out to grab her hands. She fought back, trying to pull away.

- Cath! He said in a sharp tone. He felt her tense up and saw a hint of fear in her eyes. He immediately loosened his hold a little.

- Please. He said softly placing her hands on his chest. He could see the confusion in her eyes.

- Gil what are you doing, she began speaking, the anger being replaced with uncertainty.

- I wanted to be the one...I want to be the one you reach out to when you need human contact.

- But Gil... she tried to speak but he put his finger on her lips. Her eyes widened as she signaled with her eyes for him to go on.

- Catherine, don't you understand that you are MY human contact?

She had wanted to hear those words for so long, but she had finally convinced herself it would never happen. He watched as tears began falling from her eyes. He reached out and removed a few with his thumb. But they kept falling. He then slowly bent down and began kissing them away. He heard her sigh and felt her body crashing into his as her mouth sought out his.

Their lips fused together in a steamy kiss that left nothing unsaid. They clung to each other desperately as if they were two missing pieces of a puzzle finally brought together. She pulled back and he looked into her blue orbs. The tears were gone and they had grown darker and her pupils were dilated. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks glowing. He knew there and then that he would never have to worry about her going out for human contact ever again.

She pulled at him, and they tumbled through the living room down the hallway to her bedroom. As soon as they entered the bedroom they both slowed down. He couldn't believe they were finally here, after 20 years. She suddenly felt nervous and he sensed it.

He drew her back into his arms and gave her a long hug. He felt her relaxing against him and waited for her to kiss him. The kiss was slow and tender at first. He held back until he felt her gently sucking on his lower lip.

He walked them slowly back towards her bed and as her knees hit the madras she pulled him with her down onto the bed. Clothes were quickly shed. They explored every exposed part as they went ahead. Her kisses made him dizzy with happiness and disbelief at what was happening. His kisses finally made her come alive again.

Eventually they found themselves with her on her back looking up into his eyes as he leaned over her supporting his weight on his arms. He looked at her questioningly. She nodded slightly and bit her lip as he slowly slid into her. She whimpered softly and he stopped.

- Cath? He asked her, his voice thick with emotion.

- Don't stop, she reached for him and leaned up to kiss him. He reached down and softly graced her bundle of nerves. She hissed and her hips rose towards him. He thrust a bit more and helt still until he felt her relaxing. He set a steady pace and felt her responding to his every move. Her hands clawing at his shoulders and back to find something to hold onto, as words flowed from her mouth as water from a fountain.

He felt himself slowly loosing control as her body moved underneath his. Suddenly he felt her tense up and her head fell back as her hands gripped for his. The sound of their names being called out merged as their bodies exploded in a firework.

Afterwards they lay entwined. Both in awe of what had just happened.

- Gil, she whispered right before she fell asleep.

- Mmm, what..., he kissed her shoulder and could hear the smile in her answer:

- If this is why you don't go out, I never want to leave this room.

---

Belief makes things real.

Makes things feel, feel all right.

Belief makes things true.

Things like you, you and I.

Tonight, you arrested my mind.

When you came to my defense.

With a knife in the shape of your mouth,

In the form of your body, with the wrath of a god.

Oh, you stood by me, Belief

Builds from scratch.

Doesn't have to relax, it doesn't need space.

Long live the queen and I'll be the king.

In the collar of grace.

Oh, tonight, you arrested my mind.

When you came to my defense.

With a knife in the shape of your mouth,

In the form of your body, with the wrath of a god.

Oh, you stood by me, belief.

I'm gonna yell it from the rooftops.

I'll wear a sign on my chest.

That's the least I can do, it's the least I can do.

Tonight, you arrested my mind.

When you came to my defense.

With a knife, in the shape of your mouth,

in the form of your body, with the wrath of a god.

Oh, you stood by me.

And I'll stand by my belief.

Oh, I'll stand by my belief

Gavin DeGraw Belief

AUTHOR'S END NOTE: So what did you think? Hit reply and let me know! Thank you for reading!


End file.
